


Blonde?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Funny, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian finds out Mickey is blonde, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Mickey is blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian finds out Mickey is a natural blonde.





	Blonde?

Mickey and Ian had been spending a lot of time together recently, the pair were practically inseparable and Terry being in prison obviously helped with that. 

Ian had been sleeping over at the Milkovich house for a few days now; surprisingly Mickey’s house was a whole lot less hectic than Ian’s full house. 

Most of the time the house belonged to Mickey and Ian, nobody was really home so the two slept in the same bed, knowing nobody else cared anyway.   
Ian usually woke up before Mickey which was good for Ian anyway because he thought Mickey was the cutest person ever, especially when he was asleep.  
He admired the fact that Mickey was supposed to be this scary south side thug but he actually snored all night and looked adorable doing it, not very thug life if you ask me. 

Ian was admiring how adorable Mickey looked when he saw what he thought was a flash of light and shrugged it off to turn around and go back to bed. However, Ian turned back around and realized it wasn’t light from the window “what the fuck” Ian mumbled to himself as he sat up in bed and looked at Mickeys head. 

Ian ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair, trying to figure out what he was looking at.   
“Hmmm” Mickey mumbled peacefully, thinking Ian was just giving him a head massage.   
Ian looked at the top of Mickeys head and saw little strands of blonde hair, “blonde?”  
“Hey Mick” Ian tapped Mickeys shoulder “wake up.”

Mickey rubbed his eyes, “what’s up Gallagher?”  
Ian just smiled trying to hold back a giggle, “quick question…”  
Mickey laid in bed with his eyes closed waiting on Ian to speak, when he didn’t hear anything he opened one eye to see Ian covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.   
“What?” Mickey looked thoroughly confused now sitting up in bed and looking at Ian.   
“Are you?” Ian paused and laughed a little “are you naturally blonde?”

Mickey hopped out of bed fast and ran over to the bathroom; Ian followed quickly on Mickeys heels as Mickey slammed the bathroom door shut.   
“Mother fucker” Mickey practically yelled from inside, causing Ian to rumble with laughter as he opened the door to see Mickey looking at his roots. 

“Need me to go get some dye?” Ian teased as he laughed at an incredibly red and embarrassed Mickey Milkovich. 

All Mickey could do was flip Ian off, which would have been effective if the two weren’t laughing so hard at the situation. 

“You’re just letting all your secrets out” Ian smirked. 

“I’m gay and I’m blonde” Mickey did a sarcastic gasp before the two laughed together.


End file.
